Hitherto, pavements used wooden bricks are sometimes observed in malls where pedestrians can freely walk, on roadways at special time, in parks, in gardens and the like.
Such pavement of wooden bricks are installed by the following methods.
In the first method, the ground is almost leveled by coating void kneading mortar, wooden bricks are placed on the ground at suitable spaces, and the wooden bricks are evenly knocked with a wooden hammer and the like to level the surface of the wooden bricks and to cover some of the lower part of the wooden bricks with the mortar. Molten asphalt is then poured into each joint of the wooden bricks, the asphalt is hardened, and sand is put on the asphalt.
In the second method, asphalt primer is applied on the concrete ground which is evenly finished by coating with leveling mortar, a solution of blown asphalt is applied on the ground before plural wooden bricks are placed on the ground at suitable spaces in good order one by one, the solution of blown asphalt is then poured into each joint of the wooden bricks, the asphalt is hardened to obtain joint completion. In this method, when the wooden bricks are installed on the ground, there is no doubt that the wooden bricks should be evenly knocked with a wooden hammer and the like to level the surface of the wooden bricks.
However, these methods for installing the wooden brick pavement have many problems and cannot fit for practical use. Operations for installing the wooden bricks in the first and the second methods described above are conducted by placing many wooden bricks one by one and by knocking the surface to arrange the bricks, so that the operations are extremely inefficient. Furthermore, it is difficult to obtain the flat surface of the pavement. As the wooden bricks are arranged by eye measurement, there is a problem in which it is difficult to make even the joint width between each wooden brick.
Moreover, in the usual installation of wooden bricks as described above, as the wooden bricks are fixed on the ground with mortar or asphalt and joints are fixed with mortar or asphalt, rainwater and the like cannot permeate underground, and there is a problem in which pools are easily formed on the wooden brick pavement. As the result, corrosion of the wooden bricks is induced. Furthermore, as the wooden bricks are fixed with asphalt and the like as described above, the change of expansion of the wooden bricks caused by containing water and contraction of the dehydrated wooden bricks cannot be absorbed.
Thereupon, it has been disclosed that plural wooden bricks are arranged in fixed order, and wooden bricks are joined together by filling joint materials such as asphalt, acryl type rubber, urethane type rubber and the like between their gaps to form the board like complex of wooden bricks (Unexamined Publication of Japanese Patent Application Number, 59(1984)-(1006).
Furthermore, it has been disclosed that plural wooden bricks are joined together to arrange in a row as described above by using joint materials which are obtained by mixing resin and rubber chips, and the joints have apertures passing through the both sides (Unexamined Publication of Japanese Utility Model Application Number, 61(1986)-19(2010).
However, problems of the former method are that the joint materials have no water permeability when roads and the like are paved by this method, rainwater and the like cannot permeate underground, and pools are easily formed on the wooden brick pavement, as the result, the wooden bricks are corroded. Further, as the joint materials cannot keep sufficient pliability, the method cannot enough coped with the expansion and contraction of wooden bricks caused by humidity changes. There is also a very important problem in which the process for attaching the wooden bricks to the joint materials is difficult.
The latter method is aimed to settle the problem of water permeability, however, so far as the above constitution is concerned, it will be practically difficult to keep the water permeability, and the joint process of wooden bricks with joint materials is difficult like the former method.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a frame for installing wooden bricks which is separated from the wooden bricks and can easily fit to the wooden bricks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame for installing wooden bricks which can enough coped with the expansion and contraction of wooden bricks caused by humidity change when the wooden bricks are held to the frame to install on a sidewalk and the like.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to provide a frame for installing wooden bricks which can keep water permeability when the wooden bricks are held to the frame to install on a pavement and the like.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a frame for installing wooden bricks in which splits of the wooden bricks can be prevented by flexibly fixing the bricks so as to admit their deformation in a certain extent, when the wooden bricks are held to the frame to install on a road and the like, even though the road is pressed by pedestrians or cars.
Additionally, another object of the present invention is to provide a frame for installing wooden bricks having a means which can fill up wide joint gaps between the wooden bricks, because the gaps are produced by uneven plane configuration of the wooden bricks to be held.